They care
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: They all could feel it. This time, Derek is not alone. - Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - spoiler 3x24 - canon violence


**Nothing here is mine. No one pay me to write it. It's just love, guys.**

**Challenge**: none

**Pairing**: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary**: They all could feel it. This time, Derek is not alone.

**Spoiler**: 3x24

**Beta**: no one

**Date**: May 05, 2014

**Chapters**: 01 - It's complete

**NA: ****This fic exists just because I can hold my feelings.**

**Sorry about the grammar, btw.**

**They Care**

Scott felt it first.

Stiles and Malia were with him then, he just fell holding his chest and he cried for Derek in a breath like he couldn't talk and this was so scary.

Stiles tried to call Derek in the same moment, Malia helped Scott to come back to his bed, and when he just growled calling his pack Stiles knew Derek was so far away from his phone.

They were on the flat way when his father called. They knew Isaac, Mr. Argent, Kira – everyone was going to Derek's place, but his father's call was the last thing he expects.

"Stiles, what's happening?" his voice was a mess. Stiles could say his father was trying to be the sheriff, but his concern was bigger than this. He wasn't ready for more shit. "We have a call about shots in Derek's place from neighborhood. Are you there? Are you ok? Scott…"

"We are going there now, Scott can feel something, we don't know what's happening but it's nothing good. Please, can you hold the police stuff just feel minutes? We need…"

"I know. Yeah, I can, but not so much. You know the procedure."

"Yeah, use the sirens, wolfs can clock your move. I'll call you back with more information later. Don't worry and be careful, dad."

It wasn't so much, but enough to prepare them to the scene. When they parked in front of Derek's loft and Lydia was already there, almost crying and whispering "not again", Stiles's heart stopped and the next thing he knew was the cold Derek's hand covered of his blood in medley of his own.

"Stiles" his name escaped from the bloody lips and that was the only prove than Derek wasn't dead. His eyes were opening and empty, there wasn't heartbeat because probably his heart was in pieces on the floor after the shot, Stiles has no idea how he could talk without a regular breath. If Derek could heal, it was being a so slowly process in this time.

Scott took the big man in his arms like he was just a child and Stiles could saw his need to get the hurt member of his pack more closely possibly. There were others bodies around the room, but apparently Derek was the only supernatural one and the only survivor. Stiles was trying so hard didn't see the claws marks over the corpses, Derek had to fall too, some another people did it, not him. Some supernatural-claws people.

When Stiles could listen the sirens, they were inside Derek's SUV, going to Deaton, Scott was in the back seat taking Derek's pain and Stiles can't talk how was possible to him just drive. The others clean they pass from the crime scene, Chris helped.

"Stiles" his name continued being the only thing Derek was talking. It was disturbing. Stiles didn't know if he should just answer "I'm here" (it's ridiculous or it's some kind of comfort to the almost dead man, but Stiles hopes he doesn't die and also he doesn't need comfort, he needs some more useful than this to keep his life) or if he should freaks out because his name probably means something (something like Derek thinks Stiles was in the crime scene and did all this dead-body mess – what's so comprehensive after all the Stiles-demon thing, BUT NO, it's over, it needs to be over – or maybe Derek needs Stiles figures something or he needs to talk something really important to him before he dies).

Derek can't die. Not in this way. Not just after Allison. Not now. The pack is a mess, Scott is a mess, Stiles is a mess. They can't lose anyone anymore.

"You don't dare…" the phrase left his lips and Stiles realized he was crying.

Someone called Deaton because he was in front the clinic when they park, with a gurney, and the next hours were just a nightmare of wait and pray.

Malia's hand hold Stiles during time enough to be warm and he can't stop himself to smile with this thought, but he's still trembling sometimes. He doesn't know if Malia understands why, he don't know what her relationship with death is and what means lost people after all the shit in her life, but he appreciates she stays there with he and the pack. They left all the kisses and sex stuff on the mad house's basement, but Scott has being so good to her and she's amazing as a were-being. Stiles don't know if she wants to be a formal member in pack, like the twins wanted, but he thinks it's the way.

"He's important to you, right?" she doesn't know Derek, maybe they talk about him, maybe she saw him sometimes around the city, maybe talking with some pack member, but it's it. Stiles don't know what answer and he doesn't want to talk, so he nods.

Derek's important, he knows that, and he knows Derek knows this too. He, Stiles, Scott – they are together since this crap beginning. Before Allison, before Peter, before pack, they were there. He's so important and this perception almost suffocated Stiles. And now he can die and the last thing he will say is Stiles's name.

"I need to see him. I need to be there." Her hands leave him and the people around the room just give him quick looks when he stand up and go to exam room. Deaton is organizing medicines and cleaning instruments in next room. Scott is at a sit next Derek and he looks tired, the black veils rising constantly along his arms.

"He's better." he talks and opening his eyes to look at Stiles "Much better." the hole in Derek's chest is now just a ugly hurt, he breaths and his eyes found Stiles "He's just not so much coherent yet. He talks but I can't figure what's happening."

"Get some rest. I suppose Deaton get him some analgesics, right? If he is better, give some time to yourself too." Stiles pushes Scott's hand away Derek's skin and both sigh "Take some food, talk with Isaac and the others, go outside and breath, then you can come back here and take more pain from him. He will survive, right?" Stiles tries to be light, but the doubt in his voice is latent.

"Yeah, he will." Scott smiles and stands up. He leaves the room looking kind a zombie. Stiles takes his sit and Derek's hand looks for his touch immediately.

"Sorry, big guy, I can't do the werewolf mojo." but he also tangle their fingers "How you're doing?"

There is a long silence moment while Stiles think if Derek can feels his trembling, but he doesn't care, he knows both needs this contact. Derek looks the hands and he counts the fingers whispering numbers. There are ten, five in Stiles's hand and five in Derek's hand.

"You're awake." Stiles knows what he's doing.

"I was dreaming with you and I can't wake up." That's such an explanation about Stiles's name, but Derek looks confuse "I think my mint just run away, actually. It was not just a dream. A bad dream." He closes his eyes and his hands became trembling more than Stiles's hands and that is a think. Stiles never thought Derek can be in panic.

"Breath." He holds Derek's hand touching his chest in a try to make he follow the air move "It's ok. The entire pack is outside plus Kira and Chris and all their guns."

"Oh God Chris." Ok, Chris is a problem, Derek's panic just rise with his name.

"Really, Derek, you need to breath. You're safe. For now, but, you know, now is everything sometimes. Our life are crazy, man, you really need to breath when you have a chance and this moment is perfect to just follow my annoying voice and put all your problems down and just breath. Yeah… Just like that… Good boy."

"Dog joke." Derek points out the obvious and Stiles can tell he'd be smiling if he could.

"Not sorry, man. Better?"

It never will be a proper question in their lives, nevermore. But probably it's a wrong question in Derek's life since more long time.

"She's back." Derek says like he can throw up with his effort. "Kate is back."

Stiles's mind flies with all the questions, but now Derek's despair has all logic. He comes closely the man, their hands now intertwined harder, until their fists, and he touches his face to bring his look to his own.

"You aren't alone now. Scott and me and the pack… fuck, man, I can bet Chris and any no-crazy-Argent is in this boat with us, ok? We are all together. With you. You are not alone and I will call a kanima, a darach and a nogitsune back in town before I watch she comes closer you again, ok?" His voice is low but he knows Derek can hear it. Maybe all the wolfs in the next room can hear them and this is good because he's talking so fucking seriously here, man.

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't need…"

"No, Derek, no! Your mind blow and flies to me when she shot you down. I have the right to be protective with you and I will grow this right to Scott too because all the alpha stuff. Accept it. No one needs to deal with shit like her so many times in one life, you're not an exception."

Stiles feels his own panic attack growing with all the possibilities than 'Kate is back' means. She must be something scary and powerful to come back from death after all this time. He can't imagine how much Peter will be insane now. And there is Cora to considerate. And Gerard. Oh my God. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

He pulls Derek's hand against his body trying to stop the trembling and he doesn't realize he was fallen his body until his forehead touches Derek's.

They both just breathe for a moment. The same air. This perception is so strong than all in the universe for a second is it: they are sharing air. Their noses and lips so close without touch, and the conscious - it's what keeps both sane.

They're together.

"Thanks." Derek says in a whisper and his fingers are caring Stiles face's when he nods.

They care so much one with other. That's enough for now.

**The End**


End file.
